


Fuck me and marry me young Vol.I

by HadesDrinkingMojito



Series: Fuck me and marry me young [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Breed Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fake Crying, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omegaverse, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Smut, Top Otabek Altin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesDrinkingMojito/pseuds/HadesDrinkingMojito
Summary: Sweet innocent Yura is sleeping peacefully in his apartment, not knowing that a stranger man is lurking in the shadows.





	Fuck me and marry me young Vol.I

**Author's Note:**

> Fun times!  
> (This is a sexual fantasy between two consenting adults)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGTdeh5s2vU

It was 2am during a hot summer night in Saint-Petersburg and Yuri had just returned home from a night-out with Mila and Sara. Once he entered his apartment he took off his white crop top and his skinny black jeans and stepped into the shower. He let his long pale blonde hair fall all the way down his back while he turned the shower on. The lukewarm water washed over his lean body making his tense muscles relax and his hot skin cool down. Just then, he realized how tired he actually was. He quickly grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured a small amount of the product on his palm and started cleaning his hair. The shampoo smelled of forest fruits, one of Yuri’s favorite scent. Then he proceeded to wash his body with his vanilla scented shower gel. Once he was done, he washed all the foam away and stepped out of the shower. With a pink towel he wiped the remaining drops of water out of his body and hair and naked he stormed into his bedroom. There, he put on his favorite pink lace panties and a white t-shirt and combed his hair. He was finally ready to go to bed feeling cooler and more relaxed than he had felt the entire night. He laid on his double bed, which was covered with light pink satin sheets and stretched his body feeling his toes curl in the delight. He closed his eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Not an hour had passed when a tall dark figure dressed in black appeared at Yuri’s front door. The stranger man had a strong muscular body with broad shoulders that were emphasized even more by his tight leather jacket. He had dark features, olive skin, black disheveled hair and dark eyes that looked stoic but determined. With a quick movement he broke the lock and stepped into the apartment. He passed into the living room and then the kitchen but he didn’t find anything valuable . Then, he quietly headed towards Yuri’s bedroom. When he stepped inside, he saw a blond figure lying on the bed. It would have been a lie, if he said that the previous days  he had been eyeing this specific apartment he hadn’t noticed the owner. Tall and slender with pale blonde hair, porcelain skin and an amazing ass, He looked even prettier now that he had his walls down, the moonlight over his pale skin making it shine like a pearl. He looked like a creature that didn't belong in our world, _he looks like a fairy_ the man thought. The stange man felt his cock hardening at the sight of this beauty. He wanted to have hs way with the blond for so long and now he could finally have him whether the blond liked it or not.

Yuri, who was asleep until now, opened his eyes. He had this weird feeling that he was being watched. He turned on his back and searched the room with his eyes. At first, he saw nothing but as soon as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed the figure of a man lurking in the dark and hovering over him. Yuri felt a wave of fear washing over him and covering his entire body. Who was this man? How did he get inside? What did he want? Suddenly, he felt exposed. He pulled the covers up trying to hide his body from the man's piercing stare.

"Who are you?" Yuri managed to croak. "What do you want?"

The man did not answer but instead he stepped closer to Yuri's bedside. Yuri squirmed and tried to roll out of the bed but the man was faster. He grabbed Yuri by the wrist and pulled him back on the bed.

"What do you think you're doing, asshole? Let me go." Yuri hissed.

The man chuckled and kneeled on the bed but didn't let go of Yuri's hand. "You're a wild one. I like that. We are going to have so much fun together." the man said with a raspy voice and with his free hand he rubbed his crotch.

Yuri's eyes widened with fear. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"  he yelled even though he knew nobody could hear him.

Right then, the man took a gun out of the pocket of his leather jacket and pointed it on the blond's forehead, his other hand still holding Yuri's wrist but with even more force. "Make one more sound and I'll plant a bullet inside that pretty head of yours. Are we clear?"

Yuri whimpered and nodded. He took a good look at the man standing above him. The man's eyes were dark brown and so intense and cold that Yuri felt shivers down his spine. His jawline was strong making him look so very masculine and his body looked robust and full of muscles. There was no way he could fight him. Yuri realised that he was entirely at the man's mercy to do as he pleases.

"Good boy." the man said interrupting Yuri's thoughts. He put the gun away and immediately he pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket.

The moment Yuri saw the handcuffs, he started squirming but once again the man was faster and straddled him, making it impossible for Yuri to move the lower part of his body. "Please, no. Don't do this, please!" Yuri begged.

"Shhh..." the man said handcuffing Yuri's left wrist. "How else am I gonna turn you into my perfect fucktoy for tonight?" he continued as he threaded the handcuffs through the headboard and then handcuffed Yuri's other wrist as well.

"No! Please, no! HELP. SOMEONE HELP ME!"  Yuri yelled.

"Shut up, bitch!" the man howled and slapped Yuri hard on the face making him yelp and placed his strong firm hand around Yuri's delicate neck and squeezed making Yuri choke. "You are going to be my fuckdoll for tonight, bitch. I'm gonna use you as I please and fuck your holes raw like the dirty slut you are and you are going to obey me and call me your master. Am i clear?"

Yuri nodded while still choking by the man's stroing hand around his neck.

"Say it. Say yes master." the man commanded with a harsh raspy voice.

"Yes, master." Yuri tried to say as loud as possible.

The man smirked and let go of Yuri's neck. "Nice." he whispered and proceeded to remove his leather jacket. "For a slut you are wearing to many clothes." the man said mockingly and moved on to remove Yuri's pink underwear. Yuri made the last attempt to resist but with his hands handcuffed above his head he knew he was helpless. The man removed Yuri's underwear effortessly and then he proceeded to rip off his white shirt. Yuri yelped and trembled as his naked body made contact with the warm thick air in the bedroom. Now he was feeling completely exposed and vulnerable. He couldn't escape the stranger man who was already fucking him with his dark piercing eyes.

Them man palmed his stiff cock over his tight black jeans and then he unzipped his pants and his cock popped up.

Yuri's eyes widened in fear the size of the man's cock. It was dark and huge like the cock of a stallion. He had never had a dick this big. It would split him in two.

The man stroked his dick and moved closer to Yuri's face and mouth and was now straddling Yuri's chest. He grabbed the back of Yuri's head. "Suck it." Yuri whimpered and backed away but the man grabbed him by the hair with even more force. "Open your mouth, little slut."

Yuri had no other choice but to open his mouth. The man laid his thick meaty cock on Yuri's mouth and began fucking into it, hitting the back of his throat and making Yuri gag over and over again. Tears were streaming down Yuri's face but the man didn't stop. He kept thrusting into his mouth.

Seeing Yuri's perfect pink lips stretching around his huge cock and his emerald green eyes filled with tears made the man groan loudly and his eyes rolled back. "You look so good with my dick down your throat, slut. So fucking good!" he moaned.

Yuri was choking. Saliva and precum were drooling uncontrollably from his mouth down his chin. Hearing the wet sounds coming from Yuri's  mouth were driving the man crazy and made him slam his cock against Yuri's throat harder and harder. "You're too good at this, bitch. So good, that if I don't stop now, I will come and we won't be able to continue our fun. Wouldn't that be a shame, little slut?" the man asked and pulled his entire length out of Yuri's mouth.

Yuri immediately took deep breaths. His entire face was covered in sweat, precum and saliva.

"I asked you a question, little bitch." the man said and slapped Yuri on the face.

"Y-yes, m-master." Yuri whispered averting his gaze from the man.

The man grabbed him by the chin. "Look at me" he said and forced Yuri to turn towards him. "and say it again."

"Y-Yes, master." Yuri said louder this time.

"Awesome." the man smirked. "Shall we continue? I can't wait to finally bent you and fuck you raw.

"No. No. Don't do this. I beg you."

But the man did not listen. Instead he grabbed Yuri's hips and flipped him over. Now Yuri was lying on his stomach and his sweet pink asshole exposed to the brutal man, who was marvelling Yuri's pale flawless skin. He ran his two big rough hands over Yuri's back, then his middle and then he cupped his asscheeks, so firm and soft and all for him.

"Present your ass to me, slut."

Yuri sobbed, "Please, no. I don't want to do this." he pleaded.

The man grabbed his hair and pulled Yuri's head back making him scream in pain. He leaned over Yuri and licked his ear. "I said present your ass."

Yuri trembling obeyed the cruel man.

"The more you resist, the more you make my dick throb." the man said and stroked his enormous cock while he licked his lips. He mounted the blond and with a single brutal thrust he slammed his cock deep inside Yuri's innocent asshole.

Yuri cried in pain as he felt his insides split in two. "S-Stop!" he screamed.

But the man thrusted harder into his and forced him to meet his thrusts and this time he hit Yuri's prostate. Pain and pleasure started dancing together and Yuri moaned.

The man chuckled through his moans. "Look at you! You are such a slut that you are actually enjoying this, ha?" the man asked. "I was watching you, you know..." he continued as he kept pounding his gigantic dick into Yuri's ass, hitting Yuri's prostate and sending waves of pleasure to the blond underneath him. "...when i came to the neighbourhood to stalk the houses. I saw you walking around. Tall and lean with long blond hair and the most amazing ass. All the men in the neighbourhood, young, old, married were checking you out and you were encouraging them with your skinny jeans and crop tops. You were enjoying it. Such a whore!" the man moaned loudly "I wanted to fuck you right there. I wanted to shove you down behind the bushes or bent you over in a dark alley and devour you, reduce you to nothing but a fucktoy. My fucktoy. I wanted to make you mine. Only mine." The mad said and slapped him hard on the asscheek which turned red.

Yuri felt ripples of pleasure covering his entire body. "Harder" he whispered. 

The man smirked. "What was that, bitch?"

"Harder, master." Yuri moaned. 

The man chuckled and grabbed Yuri's hair in his fist and pulled his head back. He then slapped Yuri's ass again leaving his mark on his peark skin and thrusted into Yuri even harder than before. "You like being fucked like a bitch in heat. What a dirty slut you are!" 

Yuri was reduced into a whimpering moaning mess. He shivered in pleasure. "Yes, master. Yes. Please more."

The man moaned. "I'm gonna cum deep inside you, bitch."

 Yuri's heart skipped a beat. "N-no, not inside me. You're going to get me pregnant." He pleaded.

"That's  exactly what I want. I want to fill you with my seed and put a baby in your belly."

"N-no. Don't. I'm cumming. I'm so close." Yuri moaned loudly. 

"You don't get to decide. I will breed you. Your belly will start to swell and your titts will fill with milk. I'll turn you into my personal broodmare. You belong to me now. Say it!"

Yuri's moan was so loud and deep that made his body vibrate. "I belong to you now, master." he said and his orgasm hit him so hard his body trembled and stiffended.

A few thrusts later and the man came with a loud moan too, emptying all his cum deep inside the blond. Yuri felt the hot cum covering his inside walls. He felt so full and warm. 

Once Otabek cought his breath he leaned in, kissed Yuri on the cheek and lied right next to his husband, who had his eyes closed and was still breathing hard. Beka gently caressed Yuri's hair which were soaked in sweat. "Yura, how are you feeling, baby?" he whispered. 

"Fuck, Beka, that was amazing." he said sleepily while a timid smile formed on his lips.

Otabek blushed. "R-really? I was good? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Beka, first take the damn handcuffs off."

"Shit! Sorry, Yura. I forgot." 

Otabek freed the blond's hands. The moment Yuri was free he curled into Beka's arms and planted a kiss on his soft brown chest. "Seriously, Beka, a toy gun?" Yuri started laughing. "I swear I wanted to kick your ass at that point. You're lucky I was horny as fuck."

"I wanted it to be realistic." Otabek said while gently stroking Yuri's hair. 

"Where did you even get it?"

"At a toy store. I lied I wanted a gun for my son and two ladies approached me and tried to stop me because they said it promotes violence. I had to fight to buy it."

Yuri began laughing even harder now. "Aw, daddy Beka got in trouble because he wanted to buy a toy."

"Shut up." Otabek chuckled and placed a kiss on Yuri's forehead. 

Yuri kept laughing and purring in satisfaction. 

"Yura, we should get a shower. We are both covered in sweat and cum."

"No way. I'm not moving." Yuri replied and hugged him even tightier. 

"Then I'll carry you." He said and scooped him up bridal style. 

Once in the shower, they washed each other's body and hair and how they were standing chest to chest caressing each other's chest and face while the lukewarm water was washing over them both. Yuri hugged his husband and buried his face in his neck. Otabek hugged him back.

"Beka?" he whispered. 

"Hm?"

"Thank you for doing this for me. I know this isn't your thing, so thank you."

"It's not that, Yura. I'm just afraid I will hurt you. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"That's the whole point, isn't it?" Yuri chuckled.

"Yura! I'm serious!"

Yuri pulled back and cupped Otabek's face. "No, baby. You didn't hurt me. I had prepared myself as we agreed." Yuri placed a small sweet kiss on his lips. "You were perfect."

"Yura, I would like to try this again, if you want too." Otabek's face was flushed.

Yuri's face shown in excitement and hugged Otabek with all the power he had left. "Hell yeah !!! You are so hot when you act evil, Beka. Maybe next time you could be a mafia boss and I 'll be your prisoner or you could be a bloodthirsty vampire and I'll..."

"Oh god, I married a monster." Otabek said teasingly. 

They both laughed and then remained silent.

Yuri ran his hair through his husband's raven locks. He was feeling so content and safe and loved. He yawned. "Carry me back to bed. I'm exhausted."

Otabek obeyed. He carried Yuri into the bedroom and after changing the sheets he layed Yuri on the bed. When Otabek lied next to him, Yuri curled in his arms once again.

"I love you, Beka." He said softly.

"I love you too, kotenok. Now go to sleep."

Yuri purred and they both fell asleep in each other's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please, leave me a comment and tell me what you think. I would love to hear your opinions.


End file.
